


The Gift of Baldur's Gate

by BrennaLynn



Series: The Gift of Baldur's Gate [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaLynn/pseuds/BrennaLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Buffy, Dawn and Willow are transported to the world of Faerun via the Key. There they make several discoveries as they try to find away of returning home. Will they manage to return home of will they make a life for themselves on Faerun?</p><p>Pairings: Canon BG pairings - Khalid/Jaheira, Minsc/Dynaheir. No other pairings.</p><p>Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Wizard of the Coast owns Dungeon's and Dragons, Baldur's Gate and the Forgotten Realms setting of Faerun. Bioware developed the original Baldur's Gate PC game which was released by Interplay in 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candlekeep

Buffy looked out from the tower as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Below her and Dawn a portal formed. She turned and looked at her sister, giving Dawn a sad smile.

Dawn realized what Buffy intended to do, to jump so that she wouldn’t have to. “Buffy ... no ...”

“Dawnie ... I have to –”

“NO!”

“Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen.” Buffy said as she pulled Dawn close to her so that she could whisper in her sister’s ear. “Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I ... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now – you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong, Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.”

Tears began to fall down Dawn’s face as she began to accept the inevitable, the loss of her sister. “I will Buffy, and I love you.”

Buffy smiled pulled Dawn in an embrace. She then turned to run towards the end of the platform when the tower gave a rumble and the sisters began sliding forward. Buffy grabbed Dawn and held her close as they fell off the tower and down into the portal disappearing in a flash of white light. At that exact same moment a tendril of energy hit Willow and she too vanished.

The next thing Willow, Dawn and Buffy knew they were lying in a library as a robed man approached them. “How… how did you manage to get a portal to open through the wards?” he asked quite astonished at what he had just witnessed.

Buffy looked her sister, to Willow and finally towards the man and let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure where they even were and that is what she told him. “We’re not even sure where here is. Let alone what wards you speak of.”

The man extended his hand and helped Buffy, Dawn and Willow to their feet. “I am Gorion and you are within the walls of Candlekeep.”

Buffy glanced around and noted they were within a library of some sort. “Never heard of the place,” she said looking back at Gorion.

Time passed and Buffy, Dawn and Willow were put up at Winthrop’s inn and their lodging paid for by Gorion himself. Willow spent most of her days in the library, and on occasion Dawn did also when she wasn’t sparring with Buffy, researching portals to try and find a way to return home.

**_– 0 – 0 – 6 months later – 0 – 0 –_ **

Aquarra walked around the village, much as she did every morning, her mind racing through various things. It was on one of her regular walks that she ran into a strange blonde woman. Her foster father had told her about Buffy, her sister – Dawn, and their friend – Willow. He told her he had found them inside the library. He never told Aquarra how they had wound up there or where they had come from. But Aquarra knew that it would take a great deal of magic to penetrate the wards. So she wondered how they had gotten there.

She came upon Buffy practicing with Dawn; whom she was sure was about Imoen’s age maybe a year or two younger. She watched as the two women sparred first with simple fists and later with swords. She was amazed at the skill Buffy displayed. She was definitely a capable sword fighter compared to her sister.

Suddenly Aquarra felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to face one of the guards of the keep a man she knew to be Hull Williams. “Miss Aquarra, your father wishes to see you. He currently is waiting on the steps of the library.”

Aquarra nodded as she glanced back at Buffy and Dawn, “Thank you, Hull. I will go see him immediately.” She then turned and left the sparring match wishing she could ask them some questions.

Sometime after Aquarra left Buffy and Dawn, they made their way back to Winthrop’s Inn and sat down at one of the tables to have lunch while they waited on Willow to join them from the library. They didn’t have to wait long as Willow entered five minutes later nodding to Winthrop as she passed him heading for Buffy and Dawn.

Willow sat at the table as the waitress walked over and she quickly placed her order for her meal. When the waitress left Willow finally told them of today’s search for a portal home. “I have been going through the books in the library and have found nothing on how to return home. I’ve pretty much exhausted the obvious tomes. There could be something in an obscure tome but it would take time to find it.”

Buffy sighed. “Nothing at all?”

“Sorry,” Willow said. “There is a lot on portals in general, but nothing really helpful. Most of what I found is about teleportation instead of dimensional travel.”

“Then maybe it is time for us to move on. I’ve been told there is a city to the north. Maybe we can find something there?” Buffy said as she looked around the room.

At the same moment Aquarra was talking to Gorion on the steps of the library. “You wish to see me, father?” Aquarra knew she was not Gorion’s biological daughter, but more of his foster daughter. But Aquarra had long since come to consider him her father, foster or otherwise.

“I have Aquarra. We must leave Candlekeep tomorrow before nightfall.” Gorion said

Aquarra looked at Gorion confused. For as long as she could remember, Gorion had never left Candlekeep. “Why, father?”

Gorion looked at his foster daughter for what seemed like forever before he finally answered, “I believe it wise for us to depart.”

“But why?” Aquarra asked again. She knew his answer had not answered why.

Gorion smiled and shook his head, “Finish what errands you need to and pack your things. For tomorrow we leave Candlekeep.”

Moments later Aquarra entered the inn and walked over to Winthrop, “Good Afternoon, Winthrop.”

“Well hello there, young one! Come to visit your old pal Winthrop, have ye? Well, don’t forget the 5,000 gold piece book entrance fee, as per Candlekeep custom, doncha know.” Winthrop joked.

Aquarra smiled and nodded. “You always were the big kidder, Winthrop. That gets funnier nearly every time I hear it. Well, perhaps not quite so often.”

Winthrop laughed, “Haw! Just having a bit o’ fun with ye, my friend. Them monks may be walking about with poles in their nethers, but you know you are always welcome here in my sight. Gorion did well by you, he did. So is there anything I can do for ya. Some drinks, a room to sleep in, or anything to buy.”

“Yeah I need to stock up on supplies, Gorion says were to be taking a trip tomorrow.” Aquarra said with a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving. “I am finishing up some errands first though. Fuller wants a quarrel of crossbow bolts.”

“I have a quarrel of crossbow bolts right here. Came in just this morning. Just have Fuller come by later with payment.” Winthrop said as he handed the quarrel to Aquarra.

Aquarra was about to respond when she saw Buffy, Willow and Dawn walk up to her and Winthrop. “Did I hear right your leaving here?” Buffy asked as she looked at Aquarra.

Aquarra nodded, “That’s correct.”

Buffy smiled as she motioned towards Dawn and Willow, “We are looking for companions to travel with who are knowledgeable of the region.”

Aquarra smiled as she looked at the three women. “You can come with me to ask Gorion yourself if you like. I do not know if my foster father would object or not.”

“Thank you. By the way my name is Buffy.” Buffy said as she pointed to Dawn, “This is Dawn.” She finally pointed to Willow, “And our friend, Willow. If you would lead the way we will follow.”

“You don’t mind if I finish a few errands first, do you?” Aquarra said.

Dawn shook her head as Buffy looked to her. “No we don’t mind. In fact if you like we could help you with your errands.”

“I would like that.” Aquarra said and led the way out of the Inn and south to just across from where she had watched Buffy and Dawn spar earlier. She led them inside the guard barracks. She walked over to one of the guards and handed him a quarrel of crossbow bolts.

The man smiled at Aquarra. “Thanks, kid. I hear tell you might be leaving this place soon. Watch your back out there, okay? Here, let me give you this dagger. My father killed a hobgoblin with it once, many years ago. Stabbed right in the back, he did. It ain’t a broadsword, but it’ll do in a pinch. Now take care of yourself.”

Aquarra smiled as she took the dagger. “Thanks Fuller.” She walked over to one of the chest and opened it pulling out a potion and sword.

“Before I forget Aquarra. I have a note here for you.” Fuller said as he handed Aquarra the note.

“Thank you Fuller.” Aquarra said as she quickly read the note. “I will proceed there next.” She then walked back to Buffy, Dawn and Willow. “Got a few more errands and then we’ll go see father.”

“Lead the way.” Buffy said as they made their way outside and over to the next building.

Aquarra held up the note that Fuller gave her. “Someone wanted to meet me here. It’s not signed so I have no idea who wrote it.” She led the girls inside where they found a man waiting for them.

“Seems my note did the trick was not sure it would. You’re Gorion’s little whelp, aren’t ya? Yeah you match the description. You don’t look so dangerous to me.” The man said.

Aquarra looked back at Buffy and then back at the man, “That I am, do I know you?”

“No, I don’t believe you do. I’ll not be here long, so it doesn’t matter. You’ll not be here long either, so it matters even less.” The man said.

Buffy frowned as she stepped toward the man. “Look here, I don’t know who you are…”

The man looked at Buffy as if sizing her up. “This is none of your affair, I suggest you and your friends leave.”

Buffy smiled as she unsheathed a sword, followed by Dawn, “Look I gave you fair warning. This young lady is currently under my protection.”

The man shook his head and attacked with none other than a dagger as Buffy moved to defend herself. She quickly and easily dispatched the man. She looked back at Dawn and Willow and wondered if she had done the right thing. She had never killed a human before, she was supposed to protect them, not kill them. “He did attack first. So it was self-defense right?”

Dawn sighed and nodded. “Yes Buffy. You did the only thing you could do. If you could have taken him to the guards you would have.”

“I thank you friend. I am in your debt. I am glad that you decided to follow me on my errands. I might not have been able to escape this man if not for you.” Aquarra said with a smile.

“Think nothing of it. I just wish I could have taken him alive.” Buffy said.

Aquarra nodded and quietly searched the body before they left the bunkhouse. Outside Aquarra stopped one of the guards that passed them by, “A man just tried to kill me in the bunkhouse. My friend here saved me from a most gruesome fate.”

The guard nodded as he looked at Buffy before turning and heading into the bunkhouse.

“Why did you take that guys stuff?” Buffy asked Aquarra.

Aquarra blinked as she looked at Buffy. “It is the way of the world. If he had killed us he would have taken our possessions as his own.”

Buffy sighed. “It just seems wrong to be stealing from the dead like that.”

Aquarra nodded. “I understand.”

After leaving the building behind they turned north and headed towards the gate where they met Hull. Aquarra handed him the sword she had taken from the barracks.

“Thanks, kiddo. Gorion didn’t bring you up half bad, did he … You’re lucky to have grown up here in Candlekeep, to be honest. Sometimes I think the world outside these gates has gone mad, what with all this fighting over iron shortages and all. Amn and Baldur’s Gate will be at war before the seasons out, mark my words… Anyhow, I’m on duty. Here’s 20 gold pieces for saving my skin from the Chief.” Hull said as he handed her the gold coins.

“That was a nice gesture from that guard.” Buffy said as they walked on north towards a storehouse.

“Yes, that was a nice reward from Hull.” Aquarra said as they approached a short man who stood outside the warehouse.

“I thought I asked you to clean the rats out of this building yesterday, already.”

“I will get to it now.” Aquarra said as she led the way into the storehouse. The moment Dawn saw a rat she had jumped up on a box.

Buffy shook her head at her sister, “Really, Dawn. With the things I’ve had to fight and you’re afraid of rats?” Dawn shrugged shyly. Buffy nodded and bent down to grab a rat by the tail when Willow stopped her.

“We don’t know what diseases they might be carrying. Better just too outright kill them.” Willow said.

Buffy nodded as she unsheathed the sword for the second time that day and started hacking at the rats that she found. She saw Aquarra was doing the same thing. Once the rats were dead, Dawn got down from the box she had been on and they proceeded outside.

The short man smiled as Aquarra walked up to him, “Ah yes, kill them like the rats they are! A glorious battle unlike any this world has ever seen… Here’s 5 gold pieces, don’t spend it all in one place.”

Buffy shook her head as they walked north passing the temple. “That Hull fellow was more generous than that guy was. You got 20 gold pieces for giving the guard the sword. But only 5 gold pieces for killing the rats.”

Aquarra shrugged as they walked up to man standing near his cow and Aquarra handed him the bottle she had taken from the barracks.

“Heh, yer a wonder, you are. Stick with me and we’ll go far … Well okay, stick with me and we’d prob’ly never leave the walls of Candlekeep, would we … They say the bandits out there aren’t after gold and gems anymore but just plain old iron. It’s one of them whatchamacallits, paradoxes or whatever: It’s dangerous so you want to wear some good solid plate and carry an axe that would make Tempus jealous but , rather than protectin’ ya, it just makes everyone want a piece of ya, right? Given my druthers, I guess I’d rather stay right here…” The man told her.

Aquarra nodded as she led them towards another bunkhouse. Just as she was about to enter Buffy put a hand on her arm. “Do you actually have an errand in there?” Buffy asked.

“Not really.” Aquarra said with a shake of her head.

“Then based on what happened earlier. May I suggest we not go in there just to be on the safe side?”

“That might be a good idea. Well then that’s it. It is time to go see, Gorion.” Aquarra said as she led the group towards the library where they met a young woman, not much older than Dawn, but a little younger than Aquarra.

“I’m surprised that stuffy ol’ Gorion let you away from your studies or chores. That ol’ fiddle faddle. I snuck off too. Winthrop was looking for me, but I have all day to do his chores. You have time for a story today? No, I can tell you don’t. What have you been up to?” The young woman said.

“I’m afraid I can’t chat today, Imoen. My foster father wants me to prepare for a journey tomorrow, but will not say to where. And these three seek to go with us, if he will permit it.” Aquarra said with a smile.

“A journey, eh? I never get to travel. Wish I could go with ya. Yep, I really wish I could. Yessir. Really do.” Imoen said.

Aquarra sighed, “All right all right. I get the message. I will ask if you can go with us.”

“Oh don’t be silly, Gorion would never even let you finish the sentence. Especially after what that letter of his said… er… did I say that? No, of course I didn’t. Never saw no letter. Nope, I’ll just get back to work now. You better go. Gorion is waiting.” Imoen said as she walked off.

“Quite the babbler, might give you a run for your money there, Will.” Buffy said as she looked towards her best friend.

“She just might at that.” Willow laughed as they walked up to the front steps of the library.

It is there they find Gorion waiting for Aquarra.

“Why hello Ms. Summers. Aquarra why are you accompanying them? Did they ask you for help in research?” Gorion said.

Aquarra shook her head and smiled. “Buffy, Dawn and Willow wish to go with us.”

“You wish to travel with us?” Gorion said turning to Buffy and giving her a look.

Buffy nodded, “Yes we have done what research we can here in trying to find a way home. Now we want to try and see if the information is elsewhere that we need. But for that we need to travel with someone who knows the area.”

“A sensible precaution. I’m afraid where were going…” Gorion said.

Aquarra shook her head as she tried to persuade her father to let them come. “Do this for me father. I owe Buffy and her friends. If not for them I would be dead now. We were attacked in one of the bunkhouses.”

Gorion sighed, “Very well. It might be a good idea to have some more traveling companions, for protection.”

The next day they found Gorion waiting for them again on the steps of the library as they approached. “Have you packed your possessions so we can leave Candlekeep immediately?” Gorion asked.

“I am ready.” Aquarra said.

Gorion turned to face Buffy, “And you, your sister and your friend?”

“We have what little we have accumulated.” Buffy said as they made their way to the gates at just before dusk.

It was a teary farewell for Aquarra as several of the guards, and the gatewarden, bid her goodbye. Dawn, Willow and Buffy all smiled as they watched the exchange. They were all happy that Aquarra was getting a chance to say goodbye to her friends. They hadn’t got that chance, though they each held out hope that they would find a way home eventually.

As they exited the gates Gorion stopped and turned to Aquarra, “Aquarra should we get separated. You are to proceed to the Friendly Arms Inn. I have friends, Jaheira and Khalid, waiting for us there.”

“Of course, father. But why would we be separated?” Aquarra said.

Gorion smiled but did not answer Aquarra’s question as he turned to look at the sisters and Willow. “I trust you three will stay at her side no matter what happens.”

“Of course.” Buffy said as Dawn and Willow both nodded in agreement.

So they walked out of Candlekeep together, “It is likely better to stay off the road. Lest we run into bandits.” Buffy nods as Gorion looks to Aquarra. “I know you have many questions, Aquarra. And as soon as we can find shelter I will explain.”

They made it well past highsun of the third day out of Candlekeep, following the wide, well-traveled Coast Way road, before finding their way blocked by a band of cutthroats.

Buffy drew her sword as did Dawn as Willow watched and waited as she began preparing some spells she had learned since their arrival.

An armored man walked up to them from the cutthroats as he looked at the assembled group and smirked. “You know why I am here. Hand over your ward and no one will be hurt. If you resist it will be a waste of your life.”

“You’re a fool if you think I will trust your benevolence. Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt.” Gorion said.

Buffy glared at the man, her slayer senses telling her things were about get bad, “I’d do what he says if I were you.”

The armored man looked to Buffy and laughed, “You do not frighten me, girl.”

“You’re loss, for you don’t know who I am and what I can do.” Buffy said.

The armored man decided then was the best moment and attacked them. Gorion looked briefly at Buffy, “Run, take Aquarra to safety.”

Buffy frowned torn between staying and helping him or protecting Aquarra as she promised. Finally she grabbed Aquarra’s arm and pulled the girl away, who struggled against her intending on staying and helping her foster father. Willow and Dawn looked back at Gorion and then followed Buffy and Aquarra.

They concealed themselves as well as they could in the bushes and moved away silently. They fled until Buffy was sure they were far enough away that the armored man or the other cutthroats would not find them. Then they stopped as Aquarra, who knew with all certainty that her foster father had died so she could live, collapsed into Buffy’s arms as she sobbed quietly.

Buffy gently lowered Aquarra to the ground as she held the girl until she had cried herself to sleep.


	2. Gibberlings

Aquarra woke up the next day to find the day to be overcast much like her grief for Gorion. She noticed Buffy, Dawn and Willow were standing watching the road in all directions. “Thank you for letting me sleep.”

Buffy smiled and turns to face Aquarra, “It is no problem, I felt after last night you deserved a bit of rest.”

Dawn was looking down the road back towards Candlekeep when she spotted the young woman they had met several days before, the one Aquarra had called Imoen. “Buffy, Aquarra’s friend Imoen approaches from the direction of Candlekeep.”

Buffy turned and steps between Imoen and Aquarra. “Stop right where you are.” She was not sure if Imoen could be trusted after the ambush the day before.

Imoen looked to Buffy and sighed before turning to look at her friend, “Sorry I followed you, but I never get out of Candlekeep and those monks can be such a bore. Never any decent coin in their pockets either.” She looked at Aquarra, “I… I saw Gorion, and I am so sorry! Kinda figured something bad might happen to you out here.”

Aquarra nodded as she put a hand on Buffy’s shoulder, “It’s ok, Buffy.” Buffy nodded and stepped aside as she turned to Imoen. “How could you have known? Gorion didn’t even tell me.”

“I accidentally read a letter on his desk the other day. Can’t remember exactly what it said, but he might still have… it might be on his… his body. Anyway I’m not going to let you go on alone.” Imoen said with a sigh.

Buffy coughed, “She’s not alone.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m Aquarra’s friend. I wouldn’t sleep well at night not knowing what happened to her.” Imoen said.

Dawn smiled as she looked towards Buffy and Willow and nodded, “I understand. I’ve been that way when it comes to Buffy and even Willow here.”

“I see no harm in her accompanying us, Buffy.” Willow said looking between the sisters.

Buffy nodded, “In the end it’s up to Aquarra. You are her friend after all. So it’s your choice.”

“Of course Imoen can come with us.” Aquarra said with a smile as Imoen smiled and hugged her fiercely. She turned and looked at Buffy. “Do you think it’s safe to return to where we left my foster father?”

Buffy looked back down the road and nodded. “Let me lead the way. Just to be on the safe side.” She led them back to where Gorion’s body laid. As they approached they noticed that several of the cutthroats were dead and that the Armored Man was missing. ‘So,’ Buffy thought, ‘at least one of them lives.’

“Is that Gorion?” Imoen asked.

Aquarra nodded as a tear escaped from her eye, “Yes, he had Buffy, Willow, and Dawn get me away from the fight while he stayed behind to keep them from following us.”

“I am so sorry, Aquarra.” Imoen said sadly.

Buffy sighed and walked over to Aquarra and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, “What do you want to do? Bury him here? Or take him back to Candlekeep?”

“While the best solution would be to return him to Candlekeep. We are also several days walk from there and it would be a long distance to carry his body back. No we shall bury him here.” Aquarra said. “And when time permits I will return and set a marker so passerby’s know whose grave this will be.”

“Would you like me to search his body for anything he might have wanted you to have?” Dawn asked.

Aquarra nodded, “If you don’t mind, Dawn, thank you.”

Dawn looked to Buffy who sighed and nodded as Dawn knelt down next to Gorion’s body doing a quick search. She found little of interest save a letter that she handed to Aquarra. As Aquarra read the letter Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Imoen dug the grave and gently set Gorion’s body into it.

The rain started as they filled dirt and gravel over the dead body of Gorion, and Aquarra let the rain wash away her tears. When they were done they stood and Aquarra turned her face up toward the cold droplets. She ran one hand through her thick black hair and closed her eyes.

Aquarra adjusted her chain mail tunic, scuffed her leather boots on the gravel to clear away some of the mud, shifted her shoulders to center the weight of the sword that hung from her back, found a stick, and set it upright in the disturbed earth, it would do as a marker till she could return.

Imoen smiled at Aquarra as they walked further and further from Candlekeep, “So, Aquarra, how ya doing?”

Aquarra looked at her childhood friend whom she had always considered like a sister as she sighed, “I still can’t believe Gorion is gone.”

Imoen sighed and nodded as she understood the feeling for she felt it also, “Me, too. Is that why you haven’t said much? All quiet and stuff.”

“Gorion is dead, mysterious assassins are after me, and I can’t even imagine how to survive another day.” Aquarra said.

Buffy looked back at Aquarra and smiled at her, “Only one way you can, just take it one day at a time.”

“That is some good advice, Buffy. Thank you.” Aquarra smiled sadly at Buffy and nodded.

Imoen looked at Buffy and then back at Aquarra and nodded in agreement, “I’d hate to see this eat away at you. We’ll get him you know. That guy, whoever he was, that killed your dad. We’ll find out who he is, and pay him back good!”

“I agree with Imoen. We will see that justice is done for your father’s death. The man whoever he was will be rotting in prison before you know it.” Buffy said. She had thought about it some since she had noticed the Armored Man was not among the dead that Gorion had killed.

“And don’t even think of ditching me, either. I know what I’m doing, and I am in this as much as you. I liked Gorion, and you’re my best friend.” Imoen said as she smiled at Buffy.

“Remember when that used to be us, Buffy?” Willow laughed.

Buffy nodded, “Yeah. You and Xander always wanted to patrol with me.” Dawn coughed reminding her sister she was there. “And you also, Dawnie.”

Dawn smiled and hugged Buffy at the inclusion even though she knew it had never been true.

Imoen smiled at her traveling companions they would make good people to have around, “I’m your best friend too, whether you know it or not. You can count on me, and don’t you forget it.”

“What brings this on Imoen? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this way!” Aquarra said as they walked.

Imoen sighed, “I’m just mad, that’s all… mad, sad, and a little worried, that’s all.”

Dawn placed a hand on Imoen’s shoulder, “It’s alright to be mad or sad, you are grieving after all. Shoot a few months before Buffy, Willow and I arrived in Candlekeep; mine and Buffy’s mother passed away… I was mad at Buffy for a while, I had at the time felt it was Buffy’s fault. But I wasn’t really mad at her, it was the grief talking. I was mad that my mom was dead, that there was so many things that I wish I could have said and never would be able to say to her. You’ll be alright with time, plus you and Aquarra have Buffy, Willow and I to help you through it.”

Imoen smiled sadly as she briefly hugged Dawn, “Thank you, Dawn.”

They walked on down the road when suddenly a large round man came out of the trees. Buffy protectively stood between Aquarra and the man, afraid this might be another assassin after the girl.

The man smiled at Buffy, “Well, a busy day for me today indeed. Strange noises throughout the night, and now a plethora of people strolling about the wood. You do look a touch more hospitable than the last two I met though. Well met, stranger. I am called Kolssed.”

“Greetings I am Buffy Summers; this is my sister, Dawn. Our friends Willow, Aquarra and Imoen. We are on our way to the Friendly Arms Inn to meet some people. Perhaps the ones you saw are them, coming to look for us?” Buffy said.

Kolssed shook his head, “I doubt these are the ones you seek. They do not see the friendly type, and are far afield of the Inn.”

Buffy looked back at Aquarra and then back at Kolssed, “Thank you for your time. We shall be on our way.”

“Fare thee well as they say.” Kolssed said with a smile before he walked on down the road towards Candlekeep.

“So I and Imoen are your friends?” Aquarra asked.

Buffy smiled and nodded, “Yes. Unless you would rather we not be?”

“No I would like to be your friend. I already consider you as such.” Aquarra said as they continued down the road.

Eventually they came upon an old man wearing a red cloak and red pointed hat.

Willow shook her head as she stared at the old man, “You have to be kidding me. You mean magical users actually wear that stuff here?”

The old man looked at Willow and simply smiled. “Ho there, wanderers. Stay thy course for a moment and indulge an old man. It’s been nigh unto a tenday since I’ve seen a soul upon this road, and I’ve been without decent conversation since. Traveling nowadays seems to be the domain of the desperate or the deranged. If thou wouldst pardon my intrusion, which pertains to thee?”

Buffy looked up at the sky and then nodded as she noted they had a little time before they would have to make camp, “For a moment. Then we need to be going it is getting dark and I know not how far the Inn is…”

The old man nodded, “Of course, Buffy.”

“You know my name?” Buffy said, suddenly on guard.

The old man smiled, “And that of your companions.

“And how would you know our names?” Buffy asked, her hand moving towards her hip and the sword that hung there.

The old man smiled with a twinkle in his eye, “I have heard of the Vampire Slayer, her sister and their friend.”

Buffy, Dawn and Willow’s jaws dropped. They had told no one of whom they were, except Gorion. Neither she or Dawn nor Willow had said much of their past since arriving there not even to Aquarra and Imoen the last couple days.

“How is it you know I am the Slayer?” Buffy asked. “We’ve told only one person and he recently passed away, not even those traveling with us knew.”

The old man smiled, “Because I know from where you come.”

Buffy smiled, maybe this man if he knew where she, Dawn and Willow were from could help them to get home, “If you know from where we come then you know how to get back?”

The old man sighed, “Regrettably I do not. I only know of your world’s existence through correspondence with a friend of mine in Candlekeep.”

Buffy’s eyes went wide as she looked at Aquarra.

The old man smiled and whispered in Buffy’s ear, “Your assumption is correct. I knew Gorion. He wrote to me about your arrival. It is through his letters I know of where you came from. But I must insist you not tell your companion that I knew Gorion. Now is not the time for that information to be revealed.”

Buffy sighed and nodded. “Well we should be going. How far is the Friendly Arms Inn?”

“Three days to the north at the crossing just up ahead. I would suggest you setup camp nearby and continue in the morning.”

“Sounds like a wise plan. Thank you for your time.” Buffy said as the old man nodded and walked on past them. They did as he suggested and when they had made it to the crossing that had been mentioned by the old man, they setup camp around the stone marker that had been erected there, an intricately carved from a solid block of granite.

It was impossible to tell what made the horrific sound that snatched Buffy from her sleep, or how far away the source of it was, but she was on her feet in an instant as she woke Dawn, Willow, Imoen and Aquarra. The sound that had woken Buffy was getting closer, and getting closer fast.

It was like a chorus of angry dogs competing for attention with a thousand bards whose tongues had been cut out so all they could do was wail and mutter, grunt and shout. Whatever it was it sounded like a lot of somethings, and they'd have to fight very likely.

The night was dark, still overcast from the afternoon and evening's rain. Buffy set her eyes to see what was making this noise, which was now so loud their ears began to sting.

They saw the whole thing first as a mass of shadow, like it was one thing, huge, moving along the ground to the south of the crossroads. The mass hit a tree—not a huge tree, but sizeable—and seemed to suck it under without hesitating. Then the mass started to take on shapes inside it, and Aquarra realized to her horror and frustration that this loud gibbering mass was a horde of individual creatures—hundreds of them—that walked like men. She quietly whispered to her friends who did not know what they were facing what it was that was coming.

Though the moon was tucked behind a mantle of cloud and not a single star was visible. Even their small group couldn't possibly defend himself against this tide of dark-skinned bodies. Just then they saw the glint of steel among the shadows of the horde. Each of them knew without saying that the gibberlings had swords and this caused Buffy, Dawn and Aquarra to unsheathe theirs as Imoen brought out a dagger and Willow began preparing spells.

They didn't gasp when they heard he rustle of gravel behind them, on the other side of the crossroads marker, for they did not want to give away their position. It was at the moment something approached from the left side of the group and Dawn brought her blade and slashed low. The blade met with resistance, and though none of them could see the beast in the darkness, they knew by the fact that it didn't scream that Dawn had killed it instantly. There was a flurry of babbling, yelling, guttural throat noises that burst into their hearing right after that though, and they realized there were more, lots more, and they'd seen them.

As much trouble as Dawn, Willow, Aquarra and Imoen were having seeing anything but the vague outline of their enemy, Buffy was thankful at that moment for being the Slayer, the horde things seemed to have no trouble seeing them. Rusted, pitted, jagged blades slashed at group and the noise was deafening. They flicked back one attack after another, killed one of the things, then another.

Dawn, Buffy, Imoen and Aquarra kept their blades slashing in front of them to make a sort of wall of steel, but the occasional slice got through. When they killed another one of the screaming, babbling things another stepped on the back of its fallen hordemate and came at them anew.

There was a subtle change in the tenor of the mass sound and after a few seconds of an altogether different keening wail, the horde turned as one and came north. The group kept batting them away, one after another until they were covered in blood, some of it their own. It seemed like hours, like forever, but only seconds passed before a sudden burst of light blinded them.

There was no noise, no thunder, but they were sure it must have been lightning striking the stone behind them.

The sound the horde of creatures made in reaction to the light was deafening. A thousand varieties of keening wail sent shivers through the group. It sounded like a whole village being slaughtered at the same time. They stopped attacking, and as the group blinked past huge amorphous blobs of purple and electric blue that filled their vision, they saw the horde retreat. The creatures—ugly, naked humanoids with sickly purple hides stretched over taut muscles and heads like distorted lions with wiry black manes—fled the light that still burned brightly.

Exhausted and relieved, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Imoen and Aquarra slid down to their knees. Each of them panting, almost gasping for air, and to Willow, Imoen, Dawn and Aquarra the swords seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

"Good enough," a reedy, gruff voice said, "ye can stop that damn light."

Buffy, the only one able because of being the Slayer, sprang to her feet and whirl into a defensive stance against this stranger.

"It'll go away on its own, right?" another voice asked. "Let's get a look at our new—our new friends."

Footsteps came around the stone marker, two sets, and the rest of the group did manage to stand to meet them

One of the newcomers chuckled and said, "How ye fairin'?"

"That's the second time this week," Aquarra said, blinking her watery eyes to finally clear her vision, "that I've had to fight for my life. Do you intend to make it a third?"

"Ha!" one of the men exclaimed who was apparently a halfling. "We intend no such thing."

"By all means, no," the other one—a tall, thin human draped in black robes—added. "Rest easy—rest easy."

The group studied the two not sure what to make of them. The halfling was odd for his kind, though he was as short, stocky, and fair of complexion as most of his race. He had a devilish quality to him. He was wearing thick, reddish-brown leather worked into armor to protect his vitals but cut to leave his arms free.

A long sword of excellent make, an imposing weapon for one as small as he, hung at his side in a gold filigreed scabbard. The halfling wriggled his pug nose and smiled back at the groups stare.

"G'day," he said in an odd accent. "Name's Montaron, an' my travellin' companion 'ere is Xzar… that's 'im set that godsawful bright light up there to interrupt that little party ye were throwin'."

The one called Xzar was tall, thin, and twitchy. His face kept moving like there were worms under his skin, and his mouth worked as if he were talking to himself silently all the time. Every once in a while he'd twitch his head violently to one side, as if to shoo away a fly that wasn't really there.

"Gibberlings," the human said, "are not quite at all—" a twitch made him pause "—fond of light… at all."

"Gibberlings?" Buffy repeated, understanding that was the name of the horde of beasts. An apt name for all their incomprehensible vocalizing.

"An' ye are?" the halfling prompted.

"I am Buffy.” Buffy said, shifting her sword to her left hand and holding out her right. "I am Buffy Summers. This is my sister Dawn and our friends Willow, Aquarra and Imoen.”

Montaron took Buffy's hand, and his grip was firm.

Xzar rubbed nervously at his own face, absentmindedly tracing lines around the rather prominent tattooed mask surrounding his eyes. When the halfling's hand fell away, Buffy turned her open palm to Xzar, but the human twitched away from it and made a quarter turn as if to wander off.

"Ye'll 'ave to excuse my friend, there," the halfling said, nodding to Xzar, "'e's not the friendliest sort, but 'em casties he does makes 'im might 'andy in a pinch."

"We should thank you," Buffy said to the halfling.

"Aye, ye should," Montaron chuckled, "if ye 'ad any manners. I don't myself, so tend not to expect 'em in others. This road ain't an easy walk. Maybe we could offer ye a chance to return the favor, eh?"

"We are bound for the Friendly Arms," Aquarra said.

Xzar grunted, but Montaron only continued to smile blankly.

"Ye'll find more work in Nashkel," the halfling said.

"Nashkel?" Dawn asked, seeing how she, Buffy and Dawn were not from this world they had not heard much of what lay outside Candlekeep, beyond the city that lay to the north.

"Aye—" Montaron started when suddenly it was dark again.

The magical light went out all at once and seemed to take the sound of the receding horde of humanoids with it.

"Thank the Lord o' Three Crowns," Montaron said, his voice suddenly edged with a surprising glee, "I was beginning to think that would never fade away. Things are clearer in the dark, ain't they? Anyway, there's work fer the taking in Nashkel."

"We have business at the Friendly Arms." Buffy said.

"So ye're not in need o' work?"

Buffy shook her head. She had made promise to Gorion that she would look after Aquarra. And Gorion had wanted Aquarra to meet Khalid and Jaheira at the Friendly Arms.

"What kind of work?" Aquarra asked out of curiosity.

"The kind o' work I'm guessing ye're in," the halfling said, "an' lot's o' it. Word around the campfires is there's some trouble in the mines there."

"We have to go to the Friendly Arms first," Buffy said flatly. "There are people waiting for Aquarra there. But maybe once there we can help you with your stuff afterwards."

"So the roadhouse first, then?" Xzar asked matter-of-factly.

Montaron answered, "Aye, the Friendly Arms first, then Nashkel. I could use a night's sleep in a real bed anyway."


	3. Friendly Arms Inn

After spending three days with Montaron and Xzar on the road to the Friendly Arms, Dawn had to admit she kind of liked the gruff halfling. The little guy was odd, to be sure. He would complain incessantly all day that the sunlight was too bright, even though the sky was overcast and dull gray most of the time. His aversion to light was sometimes silly, other times it was disturbing. Montaron seemed amused by his human companion, Xzar, and often teased him by tossing pebbles and twigs at the tall mage's head as they walked.

As they approached the Friendly Arms Inn the sight of it surprised them. It had been a rather well-built fortress in its day, now it was a little village as much as it was a fortress. Within the high curtain walls of gray stone was a collection of buildings devoted to any number of purposes but all serving travelers in one way or another.

They approached the front gate and a heavy wooden drawbridge was lowered over a moat. Coming in from the south they could see that the moat didn't make it all the way around the keep yet, and there were teams of diggers and other laborers halfheartedly wandering about. The moat was a new addition, then, and certainly more for show than for defense. The Friendly Arms never locked its gate, and everyone was welcome inside, so the likelihood of siege was hardly pressing.

They passed over the drawbridge and made their way with no wasted time from the pillared entrance to one of the biggest buildings in the broad, open bailey.

It was a long walk to the stairs that led up to the high oaken door of the inn, and as they crossed the bailey they passed a group of gnome guards. The three guards, each no taller than two and a half feet, were dressed in fancy but functional ring mail. Their short swords were smaller and no doubt lighter than Imoen’s dagger. One was holding a spear from which fluttered the banner of the Friendly Arms, less heraldry than advertising. The three little men nodded to the group, then turned their attention abruptly to the inn.

The group noticed a sudden change in the tavern sounds. Montaron stopped too and held out a hand to gently block Xzar.

The mage twitched away and shouted, "Stop touching me!"

"Shhh," the halfling warned as the gnome guards began moving slowly toward the inn.

There were pauses in the steady sound of laughter and frivolity, that was what first alerted the guards, then came loud cheers, a crash, and breaking glass followed by a loud grunt.

Montaron laughed and said, "Sounds like my kind o' place!"

They followed the gnome guards to the door. Buffy stood behind the gnomes as one of them opened the door, and she was hit with the blast of sound from inside just a fraction of a second before the chair hit her in the face. Buffy staged back thankful for her Slayer reflexes which kept her from falling down. The gnomes wade into the crowd.

Buffy surveyed the dark room full of doubled-over men. Laughter started as the people inside were laughing at a man being carried out by the three gnomes. They were dragging the dirty, vile-smelling commoner more than carrying him, and the big man made a small sound every time his head bounced against the rough wooden planks of the floor.

A gnome woman climbed up on top of the bar and called to the room, "Next one throws a chair gets my fist in his danglies. This—" and she paused long enough to belch resoundingly— "is a class establishment."

A cheer followed this warning, and the crowded room fell back into the general chaos of a night at the Friendly Arms.

Across the room Jaheira had been watching the door with a worried look on her face. Gorion and Aquarra were late; it was unlike Gorion to ever be late. She sighed as she looked towards her husband. “Maybe we should head for Candlekeep.”

“W-what if they arrive h-here and find us g-gone?” Khalid asked.

Jaheira sighed and knew that Khalid was right, “Then wait we shall.”

Then she spotted the group that had come in behind the gnomes, ‘Too many,’ she thought. For as far as she knew Gorion and Aquarra would be traveling alone not with five companions. Add on to that fact that Gorion was not to be seen in the group.

Back across the room Buffy looked at the people in the tavern and then back at the group behind her. “I will find us rooms. Aquarra maybe you should try and find Gorion’s friends he mentioned.”

Montaron and Xzar left the little group to find a dark both, in a corner while they waited. Aquarra and Imoen headed of on their own as Buffy, Dawn and Imoen went in search of the innkeeper.

Back across the tavern Khalid smiled as he spotted Aquarra and Imoen making their way through the crowd, “D-dearest isn’t that?” He pointed to Aquarra. Jaheira took a look at the woman he pointed at and smiled, “I believe you may be correct. She does look like the description Gorion gave us of Aquarra.” She walks over to Aquarra and Imoen followed by Khalid, “Greetings. You... you look familiar, though it's not your looks. I am not sure what I expected, but I believe you are Gorion's child.”

Aquarra turned slightly to her right and looked at Jaheira. “I am she. Would you be Jaheira and Khalid who my foster father told me to meet here?”

It was evident that both Jaheira and Khalid were half-elves. Their long, thin face and ears just barely too round to be called pointed would have been proof enough of that, but the bright violet of Khalid’s eyes was a sure sign of elf blood.

“We are.” Jaheira said.

“G-Good to know you,” Khalid said.

"Come sit with us, we are old friends of your adopted father. He is not with you? I must assume the worst; he would not permit his only child to wander without his accompaniment” Jaheira said.

Khalid smiled sadly, “If... if he has passed, we share your loss.”

“Gorion often said that he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own.” Jaheira paused for a moment as if deciding to continue or not as both Aquarra and Imoen sat down at the table.

"Why was I sent here?" Aquarra asked them both, though she continued to look at Jaheira. "My father didn't live to tell me."

"How did Gorion die?" Jaheira asked.

"Sellswords," Aquarra said, "We were ambushed on the Way of the Lion. My father killed all but one of the men who attacked us but not soon enough."

"There are forces that didn't want us to meet," Khalid said, "Gorion knew that. It was…" he hesitated, "it was why Gorion wanted you to come with him to meet us."

"My father was a monk," Aquarra said, "a priest, a man of letters and such. What could he have been caught up in that would set such forces against him? What are you people about?"

"There are… forces," Jaheira said, her voice barely audible in the crowded room, "who want to bring war. Anyways he also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians, if he should ever meet an untimely end. However, you are much older now, and the choice of your companions should be your own.”

“We could t-travel with you until you get settled; help you find your l-lot in life.” Khalid said.

“It would be a fitting last service to Gorion, though we should first go to Nashkel. Khalid and I... look into local concerns, and there are rumors of strange things happening at the mine. No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage? You would do well to help us. It affects everyone, including you. We are to meet the mayor of the town, Berrun Ghastkill.” Jaheira said.

Imoen looked at Aquarra and smiled, “Isn’t it great, Aquarra? We made it through the forest full of gibberlings and wolves, and now were meeting real adventurers! Things are lookin’ up.” She turned to Jaheira. “Hey, Auntie Jaheira, I’m Imoen. A friend of Aquarra’s… Actually more like a guardian than a friend, ya know? Lookin’ after her, and all that.”

Jaheira shook her head a smile played on her lips, “Adventurers generally do not call each other 'auntie', Imoen. But enough distractions. Gorion had mentioned you in his correspondence, praising your fast friendship with his ward. You are welcome to come along.”

Suddenly a glass bottle disintegrated against the back of Aquarra's head, and Jaheira had to flinch away from the shards of glass. Aquarra wiped the residual wine off the back of her head as she picked the glass from her hair. She stood up and turned just as Buffy, Willow and Dawn came up beside her.

At the door was the man who'd been dragged out by the three gnome guards whom had thrown the chair at Buffy.

"What." The drunk said as Buffy walked across the room and while she was loath to do it as she hated harming humans. She hit him square in the face. The force of it knocked the man over and before his head hit the floor he was unconscious.

"Wait!" called a familiar voice.

The gnome woman at the bar let out a shrill whistle, and the serving girls stopped. The voice had been Montaron's.

"Thief!" the halfling called again.

Montaron was kneeling over the body of the drunk and producing one purse after another from the man's pants.

"He must have been picking pockets all ni—here's mine!" Montaron said, his voice loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"F-fortunate for you," Khalid whispered to Buffy when she rejoined them. "It w-would have b-been assault otherwise."

Jaheira nodded the group sat at the table. “Now Aquarra who are your friends?”

“I am Buffy Summers.” Buffy said. “My sister Dawn, my friend Willow.” She looked to Aquarra. “I take it these are the two Gorion said you were to meet?”

Aquarra looked to Buffy and nodded, “This is Jaheira and Khalid.”

“We were in Candlekeep when Gorion and Aquarra were preparing to leave and Gorion graciously allowed us to accompany him.” Buffy said.

Jaheira nods and looks between the three women, “And if you don’t mind me asking? What were you doing in Candlekeep?”

“Looking for a way home, you see we fell through a portal from another world.” Buffy said. “The portal actually opened inside Candlekeep about 6 months ago. Through the wards of the library somehow. Gorion was kind enough to allow us to remain and helped us in researching for a way to return to our home. We had pretty much exhausted every avenue open to us in Candlekeep of finding a way home. So we decided we would try someplace else that might have information we sought. When we heard that Aquarra and Gorion were preparing to leave, we asked if we could tag along since we are unfamiliar with your world. At first Gorion was hesitant…”

Aquarra nodded, “But I talked him into it. You see there are assassins after me; Buffy saved my life from one such person. So I asked my foster father to allow them to come with us, he consented.”

“Then I am pleased to have met you, Buffy… Dawn… and Willow.” Jaheira smiled as Montaron and Xzar walked up beside them.

“Do we have rooms?” Montaron asked.

Buffy nodded and handed a key to the halfling, “Yes, third floor.”

Montaron nodded as he turned and headed up the stairs with Xzar.

“More strangers?” Jaheira said.

“We encountered them on the road here. In the end it was Aquarra’s decision to allow them to come along.” Buffy said.

“I figured greater the numbers the better off we would be.” Aquarra said.

Jaheira nodded, “A sound idea. So?”

Aquarra looks between Jaheira and Khalid and then slowly nodded, “Of course I would be happy to have you along.”

Jaheira smiled, “Well good! We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready, though it should be soon.”

“Of course. We’ll leave as soon as Buffy is ready.” Aquarra said as she looked towards Buffy.

Jaheira nodded as she looked the blonde over, “So you are leading the party?”

Buffy shook her head and smiled slightly. “More of a joint thing. I defer when decisions need to be made to Aquarra, since she is more familiar with your world than I am. But I do lead otherwise. Dawn, Willow and I swore to Gorion before we left Candlekeep that we would protect, Aquarra.”

“I take it then you are skilled in combat?” Jaheira said noting the sword at Buffy’s hip as well as the one slung across Dawn’s back. “And your sister as well?”

“That I am, in fact where Dawn, Willow and I are from I am called the Vampire Slayer, or the Slayer for short.” Buffy said.

Jahiera looked at Buffy and smiled, “A worthwhile title I am sure. Then Khalid and I too will follow your lead.”

Buffy led Dawn, Willow, Aquarra, Jaheira and Khalid upstairs the passed a man, who Jaheira said was a dwarf.

“Have you heard? There's a rogue ogre with a belt fetish to the south of the Friendly Arm Inn. I had to bargain my new girdle of piercing for my life, out there. Wasn't even interested in an autographed copy of my book. Hey, if you can get that belt back to me, I'd be mighty grateful.” The dwarf had said.

Buffy nodded, “If we meet this ogre and retrieve your belt we will be sure to bring it back to you.”

Unshey smiled and said his thanks as the group went on up the stairs to the third floor where they were approached by one of their neighbors.

“Hey, I've got a teeny bit of a spider infestation happening in my cellar in Beregost. I was on my way to the Gate to get some poison but this would be a lot easier on my legs, to be honest. You'll know the house when you see it. It's right to the west of the Jovial Juggler Inn. Bring back their bodies to prove you've done the job and I'll give you 100 gp. If you could, please bring my husband's old boots and my ol' bottle of wine back as well, and I'll throw in something extra.”

Buffy sighed and nods, “Sure no problem, if were in Beregost we will stop by your house, and clear it out for you.”


	4. Nashkel

"We won't be the only ones trying to help," Jaheira told them as they walked the seemingly endless miles to Nashkel.

"I'd say not," Montaron piped in.

Jaheira spun on the stout halfling, obviously not appreciating this.

Montaron only smiled at her and said, "Sun's bright t'day, eh girl?"

"This iron shortage," Jaheira continued, trying to ignore Montaron, "could well lead to war between my people and yours."

Aquarra stopped, and the others hesitated in their steps, but all except Jaheira continued on.

"My people?" Aquarra asked. She turned to face Jaheira and looked her in the eye.

"Amn, and…" she stopped, realizing she wasn't sure where Aquarra was from. "Gorion was from Candlekeep. He raised you as his daughter there, yes?"

"He did," Aquarra said.

"Then perhaps…" she started again. "Well, a war between Amn and Baldur's Gate, for one… with Candlekeep caught in the middle."

"Candlekeep can take care of itself," Aquarra stated simply. She turned and started walking again, but slowly, allowing Jaheira to stay at her side as Buffy kept to her other side.

They came upon the ogre in short time not far off the road. And due to the sheer numbers of their group they had no problems dispatching the ogre

“This guy was a total pushover. I don’t know what that Unshey guy was thinking when he said this guy was tough.” Dawn said.

Jaheira smiled and nodded, “That is because he was alone, and it was easier for us because of the group. 9 against one is fairly good odds in our favor.”

“I know it’s several hours out of our way but do we want to hold on to the belt and return it later or return it now?” Buffy asked.

Aquarra thought for a moment and then nodded. “You wanted to go to Baldur’s Gate if memory serves me right. And that is too the north. Yet I agreed to accompany Montaron and Xzar to Nashkel. So we will go there first and then return north and drop off the belt on the way to Baldur’s Gate.”

Buffy nodded as she held up the two belts they pulled off the ogre, “Sounds like a plan. Now which one belongs to Unshey?”

Willow smiled and began casting a spell of identify, one of the spells she had learned while in Candlekeep. “The belt on the left is a girdle of gender.”

Jaheira frowned and shook her head, “That should be disposed of as soon as possible. The girdle of gender will magically change your gender. And nothing short of a remove curse will allow you to take it off once donned.”

“Ok then, when we next make camp we’ll burn it. That means the other one has to be Unshey’s belt. When we return this way, I’ll return it to him.” Buffy said.

And so they continued on to the south.

“So,” Dawn said a couple days later. “Why is Amn on the brink of war with Baldur’s Gate?”

"Someone is deliberately sabotaging the iron supply at Nashkel and other mines," Jaheira said.

Montaron stopped and, smiling, turned around. "An' what o' that, fair Jaheira," the halfling asked. "Let 'em sabotage away, I say, an' when we get there, we'll find the culprit an' turn 'im in fer a great, 'uge reward."

Jaheira didn't even acknowledge Montaron as she passed.

"Reward?" Imoen asked.

"Sure, lass," Montaron said, clapping the girl on the forearm, "what'd ye think we were walkin' fer a tenday an' three fer, justice?"

Jaheira spun on the halfling and spat, "What would you know of justice, thief?"

Montaron's eyes hardened for just a fraction of a second, and Jaheira took a step back. As if sensing the confrontation, Khalid stopped and turned but made no move to approach. Buffy kept her eyes on the halfling.

"Easy, lass," Montaron said, chuckling. "It's all just business, ain't it?"

"And what business are you in, Montaron?" Buffy asked.

"Sleep lightning," Xzar suddenly shouted, "lightning sleep."

Aquarra, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Montaron, Jaheira, and Khalid all looked in the direction of the babbling mage. Xzar was nearly fifty yards ahead of them now, obviously oblivious to the conversation. Aquarra laughed first and Montaron, then Khalid joined him, but a silent Jaheira was the first to march off after Xzar.

"Thank you for that, by the way," Aquarra said to Montaron as Buffy, Dawn and Willow followed Jaheira.

"Not at all, kid," Montaron said, "ye'll repay me, I'm sure."

Soon they had arrived at the village of Beregost. Buffy looked at it as they entered. She could tell it was at least the size of Candlekeep if not larger.

Imoen smiled as she watched Buffy, “Well here we are! Beregost. Whatcha think?”

Buffy shook her head, “Not seen enough of it yet to tell you. Though I think we need to find a shop that sells weapons. Montaron’s sword has crumbled to dust. I would rather that not happen again in the middle of another fight.”

Jaheira nodded in agreement, “That is agreed. Tomorrow though, I think we all need a good night’s rest. And since we’re here we should check out Landrin’s home.”

“Agreed,” Buffy said.

They slept in real beds at an inn Montaron insisted on paying for. And the next they rose and headed for the weapon shop. What money they had saved up from selling loot was not able to purchase them much. Buffy got the only good sword that could be bought with what meager amount of the gold they had.

As they left the weapon shop Buffy promised them on the return trip from Nashkel they would stop by again and see what else they could get.

They walked south towards Landrin’s house as Jaheira talked with Aquarra, “Had Gorion ever shown you much of the forests and taught you about Nature? Feel free to ask me any questions you have about them, anytime you wish. Actually, when the party is going through the forests, I would rather you ask me for advice or let me lead.”

“What is the most reliable and nutritious forest fare to be had, if I run out of provisions?” Aquarra asked.

Jaheira nods, “Grubs, no question. And roasted, they're tasty: think of nuts with a creamy center.”

Then entered Landrin’s house and fought three incredibly large spiders, about as large as a dog. During the fight Montaron was poisoned by one of the spiders causing them to make a side trip to the local temple for healing before heading south once again.

All in all their stay there in Beregost seemed all too short as they headed south once more. Just outside of town they ran into a small boy who said he was picking fruit. Buffy looked back at Dawn for a moment before questioning him about his parents knowing where he was. The boy had told them they did not and tried to impress on them he was in no danger. Buffy let the matter drop and hoped the boy would be ok.

As they proceeded south they ran into two Ogrillon and proceeded to make short work off them. They found on one of the ogrillon’s corpses a letter addressed to a Mirriane in Beregost. Buffy made sure they would deliver it on their return trip.

They continued south and ran into a group of Flaming Fist mercenaries, “You there! You're under arrest for banditry, and highway robbery! We know you're part of that bandit group who's been terrorizing the Coast Way. Give yourselves up or there will be... trouble.”

Buffy sighed, “We so are not bandits.”

“We are expected by the Mayor of Nashkel himself.” Jaheira said.

The Flaming Fist mercenary looked as he did not believe Jaheira, “The mayor of Nashkel, eh?”

“Yes the Mayor. We are not bandits.” Buffy said.

“And why should we believe you? There are after all 9 of you traveling together. More than any group that might normally be on the road right now.” The Flaming Fist mercenary said.

Aquarra stepped around Buffy, “Look, sir, we really don’t want any trouble. Just like you we also are hunting the bandits.”

The Flaming Fist mercenary looked at Aquarra and narrowed his eyes, “So you're hunting the bandits. Well, who hired you to take on the bandits, or are you doing it out of the goodness of your heart?”

Aquarra smiled. “No one hired us. We do it out of the kindness of our hearts. They are a menace to all that travel these roads.”

Aquarra’s smile seemed to be catching as the Flaming Fist mercenary also smiled, “Alright, maybe I was wrong about the bunch of you. You’re free to go.”

Buffy smiled as she stepped back in front of Aquarra, “Thank you, sir.”

The Flaming Fist mercenaries continued on north past the group as Buffy turned to Aquarra, “Aquarra what do you think you were doing?” Buffy asked.

“Saving our hides.” Aquarra said.

Buffy frowned, “We didn’t know if those guys were who they said they were. They could have turned on us at any point and you just stood in that guys face. I swore to protect you; I can’t do that if you are getting yourself killed.”

Aquarra sighed.

Jaheira looked to Aquarra and nodded, “She does have a point, Aquarra. But Buffy may I make a suggestion you not be so hard on her. Aquarra is new to being an adventurer and does not yet know how dangerous life on the road can be.”

“You’re right, Jaheira. I am sorry, Aquarra.” Buffy said with a sigh.

Aquarra smiled, “Think nothing of it, Buffy.”

Finally they entered the mining town of Nashkel.

Dawn didn't know if it was good luck or bad that there seemed to be some kind of festival going on in a field outside town. On their way south they'd heard nothing but bad news from Jaheira and Khalid—even from Montaron—that made each of them think Nashkel would have been some kind of ghost town by the time they got there.

Instead the small town was alive with color. Carts were set up in every available space, and traveling merchants were showing their wares. Three men in parti-colored clothes were juggling flaming torches, a gnome was playing a rousing tune on what looked like a cross between bagpipes and a caravan wagon, and healthy children were running everywhere, apparently no worse for wear. There were soldiers in the street, dressed in the colors of Amn.

Montaron nudged Khalid and drew the half-elf's attention to a small group of young women the halfling apparently found attractive.

"I'd like to investigate their mines, eh?" the halfling joked, then nearly doubled over laughing.

Khalid looked to the Halfling and frowned as he moved closer to Jaheira.

Jaheira grunted and said to the halfling, "When this town is overrun by soldiers, women like that will be very busy."

"Women like that," Montaron said, "are always busy. Besides, not many more Amnian soldiers'll waste their time here."

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Aquarra and Imoen all looked at each other as if to say, ‘men.’

"You sound like you'd be happy to see them march north, halfling," Jaheira said. "Maybe you already know what is wrong here."

Montaron laughed.

"I know nothin', girl," Montaron told Jaheira, "less even than ye, if all this talk o' war is true."

"Someone wants blood to spill in Baldur's Gate and Amn," Jaheira said, "that I know."

"An' what if it's an Amnian wantin' it, girl?" Montaron asked, a crafty look curling the side of his mouth. "Will ye be so dead set to stop it then?"

"We should find an inn," Khalid said, purposefully breaking into the deteriorating conversation. "We can get a good night's sleep and head to the mines in the morning."

Jaheira nodded and followed him into a crowd of festival goers. Willow watched Jaheira walk away, and Montaron noticed Willow noticing Jaheira but said nothing of it as he disappeared into the crowd. Xzar quickly followed behind.

“I’ll go to the inn.” Buffy said as she turned and went in the direction Jaheira and Khalid had went. “Why don’t you four check out the fair.”

Dawn, Willow, Imoen and Aquarra wandered the festival grounds.

"Potions," a man called as they passed his booth, "elixirs, drafts, and ointments for every ill and every eventuality. Ah, miladies," the merchant said as the girls passed, "I see you have a need."

"Indeed?” Aquarra said, for she like Dawn, Willow and Imoen were confused on what need they had. “And what need have we?"

The merchant laughed, "You all fight," he said, then looked Dawn up and down appreciatively, "and fight well, to be sure. You will guard yourself well but still fall victim to the lucky stab or slash here and there, I'm sure. One sip of this" —he lifted a plain silver vial from the collection spread across his cart— "and you'll be feeling no pain. This beauty will make it all go away. The secret is lost to the ages, but it can be yours, for a price."

"The secret or the draft?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, the draft, of course, milady," the merchant, "unless you've a big purse that I don’t see.”

The girls laughed and came closer still. Willow asked about some of the other vials and heard tales no sane person would believe. It was then Willow told him no thanks and the four them walked off as the merchant yelled after them.

At that same moment in the inn they are approached by a woman who smirked at Buffy, Jaheira and Khalid. “Just fancy my luck seeing you stroll in here, bold as day! I expected a hunt and a chase from the description, but who am I to argue easy coins in the purse. May the Lord of Shadows guide you swiftly to your death!”

“Is there no compassion in your heart? Will you not reconsider?” Jaheira said.

“To put it as succinctly as possible, no.” Neira said before attacking.

As luck would have it there were several Flaming Fist mercenaries and they helped Jaheira, Khalid and Buffy to take down Neira with no trouble.

They dispatch her much like the last two and then proceeded to get rooms in the inn.

That night Dawn slept in the same room as Aquarra, Imoen had lucked into having a room to herself. Sometime in the middle of the night Aquarra sat straight up in bed having been woken from a dream.

Dawn looked to Aquarra who had trouble sleeping do to Aquarra’s tossing and turning. “You okay, Aquarra? Felt you tossing and turning. Bad dream?”

Aquarra turned to look at Dawn and sighed, “Dream isn’t the word, Dawn. Nightmare is more like it.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Dawn asked.

Aquarra shook her head, “No that’s alright.”

Dawn nodded, “If you want to talk I’m right here.”

Aquarra smiled, “Thank you, Dawn.”

At that same moment in the room Jaheira and Khalid shared, Khalid awoke to find Jaheira sitting by the window, “D-dearest?”

"I am worried about…" Jaheira said quietly.

"I know d-dear," Khalid replied as he made his way over to Jaheira. "We knew there was the p-possibility that he would not get the chance to tell her.”

Jaheira nodded and sighed. "Do you think Gorion told Aquarra anything about her past? She does appear not to know. Do you think he told Buffy since he in effect made Aquarra her ward?”

"I think G-gorion was most likely w-waiting to get to the Friendly Arms," said Khalid. “Where they l-likely would not h-have been overheard. He m-may have wanted to t-tell them both at the s-same time.”

"But then he died before he had the chance." Jaheira murmured a small prayer to Silvanus for Gorion's spirit. "I believe we should tell them and soon.”

"I d-don't think the time is right," said Khalid thoughtfully. "While she allows us to accompany her, she is q-quite safe. We should let her d-discover herself before we confuse her with her p-past. Though I d-do think B-buffy should be told."

Jaheira nods, “Agreed she should be told. I will take her aside once we return from the mines.”

Together they made their way back to bed.

The next morning they went to meet Berrun the mayor of Nashkel.

“Hello there! I recognize Jaheira in your group, so you must be the adventurers I was expecting. I am Berrun Ghastkill, mayor of Nashkel, and I am happy to welcome you. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.” Berrun said.

“What exactly is the trouble here?” Buffy asked.

“I can't believe you haven't guessed. Have you heard of the iron shortage? Well, Nashkel is in the thick of it. Our mine is all but shut down because the workers continually go missing, and what ore we do get is tainted somehow. I would send in the town guards, but we need them to protect our citizens from the bandits that raid our caravans. We need you to find out what is wrong in the mines southeast of town.” Berrun said.

Aquarra spoke up from behind Buffy, “We will do what we can.”

Berrun smiled, “Thank you. You will be the toast of the town if you can help.”

“Onwards we march then, Buffy. As this is your first mission in our world, I fear my skills as a healer will be heavily tested. Nevertheless, I will try and return all of us to Berrun still in one piece and victorious.” Jaheira said.

Buffy smiled and nodded, “That is much appreciated, Jaheira.”

They then turned and headed towards the mine.

“You’ve known Aquarra all your life, Imoen?” Jaheira asked Aquarra as they walked.

Imoen nodded, “Yep, and we've always been pals. Well, we do sometimes get on each other's nerves, but we're always there for each other when times are tough, and there's nothing we won't do for each other... erm, I hope I am not being too gooey and sticky, and that I haven't nicked everything from the cliche store!”

“As true friends should be. Buffy and I have been much the same. There is nothing I would not do for either Buffy or Dawn.” Willow smiled.

Jaheira smiled and nodded to Willow. She turned back to Imoen, “Nevermind that.”

Imoen looked confused for a moment, “Huh, did I say something wrong, Jaheira?”

“I am sorry, Imoen, but I need to know. I don’t know how to ask this delicately, so let me put it straight. You are the only person beside Gorion that knows Aquarra well. Have you ever noticed anything especially different about her?” Jaheira said.

Willow frowned, “Why would you ask that?”

“I have my reasons, Willow.” Jaheira said with a sigh.

Imoen nodded in agreement with Willow, “What do ya mean?”

“I am interested in certain aspects or behaviors that seem… out of balance, or haunted.” Jaheira said.

Imoen sighed, “Yes, sirree, definitely! Aquarra has this annoying habit of leaving her clothes all over the place! That's just so rude and... haunted! But I bet you’ll find out other weird stuff about her as we go along.”

“You are right, Imoen. There is plenty of time an opportunity for us to get to know Aquarra. If only Khalid and I could have visited with Gorion more often… But what’s done is done. We will acquaint ourselves with Aquarra now.” Jaheira said.

Willow moved next to Buffy and whispered into her ear, “Jaheira knows something about Aquarra I am sure of it. She was just questioning Imoen on whether she has seen anything different about Aquarra.”

Buffy looked back over her shoulder at Jaheira for a moment and then nodded, “Keep an eye on her just in case.”

Willow nodded, “Will do.”


End file.
